


Surprise

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light Angst, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, did you know winston is actually a girl doggy named heidi, does hannibal know what he got himself into, if you made it to the end of these tags you're a champion and here's a free cookie, it's will's birthday and he'll cry if he wants to, pouty will, set during Season 1-ish, snippy william mcgrumpy graham, sulky will, will graham is a brat, will hates surprises, winston makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: It’s half past midnight and he doesn’t know why but he was expecting something to happen. He expected Hannibal to happen.It doesn’t make sense. Hannibal isn’t like his father. Hannibal wouldn’t forget.He’s been nursing the same two fingers of whiskey since midnight and he’s nowhere near inebriated to bethisreckless, but he finds himself calling Hannibal anyway.The phone call is accepted after some delay, and his chest aches harder with every passing ring.“Will? Is everything okay?”“It’s my birthday.”The silence over the line taunts him. He’s 12 all over again and he hates himself for being so vulnerable.“Happy birthday, Will. Are you sure you’re alright?”“I lied. I don’t hate surprises.”He’s 12 and it’s his birthday and his father comes home drunk.“I know.”He doesn’t ask how Hannibal knows. He trusts that Hannibal does.“What Idohate are birthdays.”“So, I can surprise you then.”He forgets how to breathe for a moment, something inside blooming stupidly, helplessly large.“Yes. Surprise me."





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia7/gifts).



> happiest of birthdays to you, sophia7!
> 
> thank you for being my comrade in the bts fandom for years, and now a fellow fannibal in this incredible fandom :'D
> 
> you've always encouraged me to write hannigram and i thought it would be fitting to gift my first foray into this intensely beautiful world to you!
> 
> here's to many more years of yelling at each other over ships ahead :')
> 
> <3

He knows Hannibal is up to something.

Well, to be fair, Hannibal is _always_ up to something.

But there’s something decidedly different about the way he’s been behaving lately and Will may not be real FBI but he’s FBI enough to sniff something in the air if it wafts over his nose.

“I hope you know I don’t like surprises.”

Hannibal’s face remains calm, a clear lake on a cold morning where the air is still and not a ripple on the surface of the water.

“And why don’t you like surprises?”

“Because my entire life right now is one awful surprise after another. Every night a new nightmare, every day a new plot twist when Jack yells at me over the phone. Let me be clear: I don’t like surprises.”

A smile - the smallest, most controlled curl of mouth that he’s ever seen in a human being – significantly lights up Hannibal’s face. The moment passes too soon, and the lake is clear once more.

“You sound like you’re warning me not to surprise you, Will. What makes you think I will do so?”

Will scrunches his face, biting down the urge to snarl at Hannibal who is openly provoking him with his stoic demeanour, and his pretentious air and graces, and those goddamn cheekbones from hell.

“Oh, I don’t know. Because my birthday is coming up. Because I’ve seen you and Alana look at me as you whisper and point after my lecture. Because Beverly slapped me on my shoulder like I’m her _pal_ and asked me if I’m looking forward to my birthday.”

He stops his pacing to watch Hannibal watch him, those hands clasped so elegantly across one knee. He doesn’t know why but he sometimes wants to see Hannibal _snap_. He doesn’t know why but Hannibal being all Hannibal-like is getting to him more and more every day.

He’s lying to himself. He knows exactly why.

“Fortunately for you, there will be no surprises from me, Will. Alana and I were not whispering or pointing at you. Rather, we were sharing an inside joke about a mutual friend of ours who used to teach in that same auditorium. There is no correlation between Beverly’s question and me. In fact, I had no idea your birthday was near. When is it?”

Will knows Hannibal is lying but he has no way to prove it, the way he has no way to explain how he can empathize with murderers. Hannibal has no visible tell.

Will itches to tear off that person suit Hannibal wears so well.

“I find it hard to believe that you don’t know when my birthday is, Doctor Lecter.”

“Why is that so?”

Because Will knows Hannibal knows. Yet, there is no way he could prove it.

He grabs his bag off the couch, making his way to the door.

“I just do. Remember what I said, Doctor Lecter. I don’t like surprises.”

He hopes his exit is as dramatic as he plays it out in his mind.

…

He’s been on edge all day because his birthday is tomorrow, and he is ready to bare his teeth at anyone who dares to even bring it up.

To his credit, Hannibal has been nothing but good.

Jack has employed Hannibal as an unofficial consultant on everything surgical-related and Will can’t help but watch them from the corner of his eye, deep in conversation over two corpses.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t sense anything odd about Hannibal today.

He wonders if he’d overreacted that other day in Hannibal’s office, but he internally slaps the doubt out of his head. The last thing he needs is to second-guess himself. 

“Any plans for tomorrow?”

He frowns at Zeller’s question, furrowing his eyebrows in the hopes to highlight his irritation.

“Why? Is there a reason for me to have plans tomorrow?”

He notices the way Zeller’s usually light-hearted air dissolves in a split-second; his defense mechanisms quickly overtaking his posture.

“It’s the weekend. People have plans over the weekend, Will. I was just making small talk. It’s what normal human beings do.”

Will doesn’t miss the way Zeller’s eyes harden, those words niggling their way under his skin, and before he could say anything in return, he watches Zeller turn his back and walk stiffly away.

He feels a warm palm resting on his shoulder and instinctively leans into the weight. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Hannibal.

He just _knows_.

“He was being very rude, wasn’t he?”

Will sighs.

“Yes. But I deserved it. I was far worse.”

The hand squeezes his shoulder gently before letting go and Will hates how much he misses the warmth immediately after.

…

He is not sulking.

He isn’t 12 years old, alone and forgotten on his birthday.

He’d just turned 40, alone and forgotten on his birthday.

It’s half past midnight and he doesn’t know why but he was expecting something to happen. He expected Hannibal to happen. 

It doesn’t make sense. Hannibal isn’t like his father. Hannibal wouldn’t forget.

He’s been nursing the same two fingers of whiskey since midnight and he’s nowhere near inebriated to be _this_ reckless, but he finds himself calling Hannibal anyway.

The phone call is accepted after some delay, and his chest aches harder with every passing ring.

“Will? Is everything okay?”

“It’s my birthday.”

The silence over the line taunts him. He’s 12 all over again and he hates himself for being so vulnerable.

“Happy birthday, Will. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I lied. I don’t hate surprises.”

He’s 12 and it’s his birthday and his father comes home drunk. 

“I know.”

He doesn’t ask how Hannibal knows. He trusts that Hannibal does.

“What I _do_ hate are birthdays.”

“So, I can surprise you then.”

He forgets how to breathe for a moment, something inside blooming stupidly, helplessly large.

“Yes. Surprise me.”

“Open your door.”

His eyes immediately dart to his door, halfway terrified to see Hannibal’s silhouette.

“Right now?”

He can hear Hannibal smile.

“Give me 5 minutes.”

He hangs up, the entire room suddenly feeling warm in a way that isn’t suffocating. He scratches Winston’s ear absent-mindedly as he waits.

The sound of a car driving into his driveway makes his heart ache, this time from knowing he wasn’t forgotten at all. Hannibal was waiting somewhere in the dark for him. Waiting for permission to be accepted.

He didn’t wait for Hannibal to knock; he’s already thrown the door wide open, grabbing Hannibal by the wrists, pulling him inside his home.

He didn’t think twice before kissing Hannibal, already tugging the jacket off him.

Will _missed_ his idiot boyfriend. 

He was the one who called for a break when he couldn’t deal with being too close to The Ripper, when his loyalties were always threatening to sway him like a pendulum between right and wrong, when he found himself so utterly in love with a person in a way he’s never allowed himself to fall.

“I can’t believe you were out there in the dark like a fucking stalker.”

He’s on his knees, expertly unzipping Hannibal’s pants, tongue out and lapping at the head of Hannibal’s cock. The hand in his hair tugs at him fondly.

“Seems worth it from my point of view.”

Will looks up from under his lashes, making a point to keep his eyes trained on Hannibal’s as he puts on a show, rubbing his lips over the tip of Hannibal’s cock, smearing pre-come over his mouth.

“Is this all I’m getting for my birthday?”

“Isn’t my eternal devotion enough?”

He rolls his eyes, wrapping his lips around Hannibal’s cockhead, suckling lewdly. He pulls his mouth away with an obscene ‘pop’.

“Eternal devotion has no value if it doesn’t stop you from saying ‘I told you so’ to me almost every day.”

He yanks down Hannibal’s underwear and pants to the floor, palms spreading his ass cheeks apart.

“I’ll give that up if it makes you happy, Will.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

He tongues the underside of Hannibal’s cock, mouthing over his ballsac. He could lose himself, far too easily, into the way Hannibal makes him feel so empowered and unbreakable and _loved_.

“I’ve never lied to you, Will.”

That’s another lie, but he can’t help the smile that takes over his face. He lifts his head and watches Hannibal’s face, temporarily stunned into silence from the sheer beauty of seeing a predator so willing to surrender himself for the taking.

He runs two fingers between Hannibal’s asscheeks and bites his lip in heady desire. He toys with the base of the anal plug he finds there. 

He can’t help the adoration from swelling inside his heart and he forgives Hannibal for having the audacity to look so smug.

“ _Surprise._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, hannibal _was_ planning a surprise party for will but he called it off after will's _warning_. 
> 
> everyone was secretly thankful because life is short and they'd rather not spend the weekend with will scrunching his nose up at them. if hannibal finds that charming, that's _his_ business.
> 
> oh, and please let me know what you think of this fic! :D
> 
> <3


End file.
